yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/14
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 14-وَرَبَطْنَا عَلَى قُلُوبِهِمْ إِذْ قَامُوا فَقَالُوا رَبُّنَا رَبُّ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ لَن نَّدْعُوَ مِن دُونِهِ إِلَهًا لَقَدْ قُلْنَا إِذًا شَطَطًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 14-Ve rabatnâ alâ kulûbihim iz kâmû fe kâlû rabbunâ rabbus semâvâti vel ardı len ned'uve min dûnihî ilâhen lekad kulnâ izen şetatâ(şetaten). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve rabatnâ : ve bağladık, kuvvetlendirdik, takviye ettik, rabıta kurduk * 2. alâ : üzerine, üzerinde * 3. kulûbi-him : onların kalpleri * 4. iz kâmû : kıyam ettikleri zaman, ayağa kalkınca * 5. fe : böylece, o zaman * 6. kâlû : dediler * 7. rabbu-nâ : Rabbimiz * 8. rabbu es semâvâti : semaların Rabbi * 9. ve el ardı : ve yeryüzü, arz * 10. len ned'uve : asla dua etmeyiz * 11. min dûni-hi : ondan başkasına * 12. ilâhen : ilâh * 13. lekad : andolsun * 14. kulnâ : söyledik, dedik * 15. izen : öyleyse, öyle olursa, bu taktirde * 16. şetaten : haddi aşma, taşkınlık, yanlış Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 14-Ve kalplerini gerçeğe bağladık kalkıp da Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yeryüzünün Rabbidir, ondan başka bir mabuda tapmayız biz ve andolsun ki böyle bir şey söyledik mi gerçekten uzaklaşmış oluruz dedikleri zaman. Ali Bulaç Meali * 14-Onların kalpleri üzerinde (sabrı ve kararlılığı) rabtetmiştik; (Krala karşı) Kıyam ettiklerinde demişlerdi ki: "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'dir; ilah olarak biz O'ndan başkasına kesinlikle tapmayız, (eğer tersini) söyleyecek olursak, andolsun, gerçeğin dışına çıkarız." Ahmet Varol Meali * 14-Biz onların kalplerini sağlam kılmıştık. (Kralın önünde) durduklarında şöyle dediler: "Bizim Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Biz O'ndan başkasına tapmayacağız. Aksi takdirde, andolsun ki, çok saçma bir söz söylemiş oluruz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 14-(13-15) Onların olayını sana Biz gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz: Onlar Rablerine inanmış birkaç gençti. Onların hidayetlerini artırmış ve kalblerini pekiştirmiştik. Durup, şöyle demişlerdi: 'Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir, O'nu bırakıp başka bir tanrıya yalvarmayız, yoksa and olsun ki, batıl söz söylemiş oluruz. Şu bizim milletimiz, Allah'ı bırakıp O'ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onların gerçek olduğuna apaçık delil getirmeleri gerekmez mi? Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kimdir?' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 14-(14-15) Kalkıp da, “Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. O’ndan başkasına asla ilâh demeyiz. Yoksa andolsun ki saçma bir söz söylemiş oluruz. Şunlar, şu kavmimiz, O’ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onlar hakkında açık bir delil getirselerdi ya! Artık kim Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalimdir?” dediklerinde onların kalplerine kuvvet vermiştik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 14-Onların kalplerini metîn kıldık. O yiğitler (o yerin hükümdarı karşısında) ayağa kalkarak dediler ki: «Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Biz, O'ndan başkasına tanrı demeyiz. Yoksa saçma sapan konuşmuş oluruz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 14-Kalktıklarında kalplerini sağlamlaştırmıştık. 'Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. O'ndan başka tanrı edinmeyeceğiz. Yoksa, yanlış söz söylemiş oluruz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 14-Ve kalplerini pekiştirdik. O vakit ayağa kalkıp dediler ki: «Bizim Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir; kesinlikle O'ndan başka hiçbir tanrıya tapmayız; yoksa gerçekten saçma sapan konuşmuş oluruz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 14-O vakıt ki kıyam ettiler de dediler: bizim rabbımız Göklerin ve Yerin rabbı, biz ıhtimali yok ondan başka bir ilâhe tapmayız, doğrusu o surette cidden saçma söylemiş oluruz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 14-Ve onların kalplerini kuvvetlendirdik, o vakit ki kıyam ettiler de dediler ki: «Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir, O'ndan başkasına bir ilâh diye tapamayız. Diyecek olsak elbetteki haktan pek uzak bir söz söylemiş oluruz.» Muhammed Esed * 14-kalplerini pekiştirmiştik; öyle ki, doğrulup (birbirlerine): "Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir", demişlerdi "Biz asla O'ndan başkasına yalvarıp yakarmayacağız, (çünkü böyle bir şey yaparsak) çok çirkin bir şey dile getirmiş oluruz! Suat Yıldırım * 14-Kalplerine kuvvet ve metanet verdik de onlar ayağa kalkıp:"Rabbimiz, dediler, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Ondan başka hiçbir ilaha yönelmeyiz.Şayet böyle bir şey yapacak olursak, gerçek dışı, pek saçma bir söz söylemiş oluruz." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 14-Kalblerinin üstüne metânet bağlamıştık. Kalktılar, dediler ki: "Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Biz O'ndan başkasına Tanrı demeyiz. Yoksa saçma söylemiş oluruz." Şaban Piriş Meali * 14-Ayağa kalkarak: -Bizim Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Ondan başka bir ilaha dua etmeyeceğiz. Yoksa batıl söz söylemiş oluruz, dedikleri zaman onların kalplerini sağlamlaştırmıştık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 14-Hükümdara karşı çıktıklarında, Biz onların kalplerine metanet verdik. Onlar 'Rabbimiz, Göklerin ve Yerin Rabbidir,' dediler. 'Biz ondan başka bir tanrıya dua etmeyiz; öyle birşey yaparsak saçmalamış oluruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 14-Kalpleriyle aramızda bir bağ kurduk/kalplerini dayanıklı kıldık. Kalkıp şöyle dediler: "Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin rabbidir. O'ndan başka hiçbir ilaha yakarmayız. Aksini yaparsak saçma söz söylemiş oluruz." Yusuf Ali (English) * 14-We gave strength to their hearts:(2343) Behold, they stood up(2344) and said: "Our Lord is the Lord of the heavens and of the earth: never shall we call upon any god other than Him: if we did, we should indeed have uttered an enormity! M. Pickthall (English) * 14- And We made firm their hearts when they stood forth and said: Our Lord is the Lord of the heavens and the earth. We cry unto no god beside Him, for then should we utter an enormity. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 14- O yiğitler ayağa kalkarak dediler ki bizim Rabbimiz, bütün göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Biz O'ndan başkasına hiçbir zaman ilah demeyiz. Doğrusu o vakit akıldan uzak, haddinden fazla bir yalan söylemiş oluruz. Çünkü O'ndan başka ilâh imkansızdır, yalandır. İşte bu yiğitlerin işlerinin aslı şu idi: Müşriklere karşı ayaklanma ile tevhidi ilân. Bu ayaklanmanın meydana gelme şekli hakkında değişik rivayetler vardır. Muhammed b. İshak'ın nakline göre şöyle zikredilmiştir: İncil ehlinin işi altüst oldu, içlerinde suçlar büyüdü, krallar azgınlık etti. Bu krallar putlara tapıyor, putlar için kurbanlar kesiyorlardı. Bu konuda pek ileri gidenlerden biri de Rum krallarından Dekyanus idi. Rum ülkesini dolaşıp putperestliği kabul etmeyen hıristiyanları öldürüyordu. Nihayet Ashab-ı Kehf'in şehri olan "Dekinos"a indi. İner inmez iman ehlinin takip edilmesini ve yakalanmasını emretti. İman edenler, şuraya buraya kaçıp gizlenmişlerdi. Şehrin kâfirlerinden tayin ettiği zabıtaları iman edenleri takip ediyor, gizlendikleri yerlerden çıkarıp Dekyanus'a getiriyorlardı. O da putlara kurban kesilen mezbahalara sevkedip putperestlikle öldürülme arasında seçim yapmalarını öneriyordu. Alçak dünya hayatına rağbet edip bu ölümden korkanlar, onun dediğini yapıyorlar. Ebedî hayatı tercih edenleri de öldürüp, parçalayıp şehrin suruna ve kapılarına asıyordu. Bunu gören o birkaç genç, Rum soylularından ve bir görüşe göre kralın ileri gelenlerinden hür gençlerdi, çok etkilendiler. Bu fitnenin def edilmesi için Allah Teâlâ'ya göz yaşları ile boyun eğerek namaz kılıp dua ediyorlardı. Zorba kralın yardımcıları bu gençleri ihbar ettiler, bundan dolayı onları, hücrelerinde bastırıp huzuruna getirtti ve bazı şeyleri söyledikten sonra bunları ya putlara ibadet veya ölüm arasında seçim yapmalarını teklif etti. O vakit o yiğitler de dediler ki: "Bizim bir ilâhımız vardır ki, ululuk ve yüceliği gökleri ve yeri doldurmuştur. Biz ondan başka birine ilâh demeyiz, asla putlara tapmayız, senin teklifini kabul etme ihtimalimiz sonsuza dek yoktur, hükmün ne ise yap!" Bundan dolayı üzerlerindeki kıymetli elbiselerin soyulmasını emredip onları yanından çıkardı ve kendisi önemli bir iş için Ninova şehrine gitti ve geri dönünceye kadar onlara düşünme için mühlet verdi, Onlara uyarlarsa uyarlar, yoksa diğer müslümanlara yaptığını yapacaktı. Bunun üzerine yiğitler dinlerini korumak için karar verip şehrin yakınındaki "Benclüs" dağında sarp bir mağaraya gizlenmeye karar verdiler. Her biri babasının evinden bir şey aldı, bir kısmını sadaka verdiler, kalan kısmını nafaka edindiler ve gidip mağaraya sığındılar; gece gündüz namaz kılıyorlar, Allah Teâlâ'ya inleyiş ve feryad ile yalvarıyorlardı. Nafaka işini Yemlihaya bıraktılar. O sabahleyin bir miskin kıyafetine girerek şehre giriyor, lazım olanı alıyor, biraz da havadis araştırıp arkadaşlarına dönüyordu. Zorba kral, şehre dönünceye kadar bu şekilde durdular. Kral gelir gelmez bu gençleri aradı ve babalarını yanına getirtti. Babaları onların kendilerine isyan ve mallarını yağma etmekle çarşılarda israf edip dağa kaçtıklarını söyleyerek özür dilediler. Yemliha, bu kötülüğü görünce, pek az miktarda azık alıp ağlayarak vardı ve arkadaşlarına dehşeti anlattı. Onlar, ağlaşarak secdelere kapanıp Allah'a yalvardılar, sonra başlarını kaldırıp oturdular, yapacakları iş hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Derken Allah Teâlâ, bunlara bir uyku verdi, yattılar, nafakaları baş uçlarında uyudular kaldılar. Beride Dekyanus hiddetinden ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Onları uyutan Allah Teâlâ bunun gönlüne de mağaranın kapısını kapatmayı getirdi. Bunun üzerine Dekyanos mağaranın kapısının ördürülmesini emretti. "Açlıktan, susuzluktan ölsünler, mağaraları kabirleri olsun" dedi, öyle yaptılar. Dekyanos'un evinde imanını gizleyen iki mümin vardı. Birinin adı "Pendros", diğerinin ki "Runas" idi. Bunlar, Ashab-ı Kehf'in isimlerini ve neseplerini ve kıssalarını iki kurşun levhaya yazıp bir bakır tabuta koyarak yapılan duvarın içine koymayı kararlaştırdılar ve yaptılar." Özetle bu yiğitler Allah'dan başka ilâh tanımaz, gerçekten mümin idiler. İşleri de Allah'ın hidayet ve korumasıyla dinlerini korumak için zorba müşriklerin zor ve baskısına karşı ayaklanma olmuştu. Şirke sapan ve İsa'ya Rab ilâh diyen, dünya süsüne ve hayatına rağbet eden hıristiyanlara benzemiyorlardı. Kalktılar, sözü bir edip tam bir bağlılık ve kalb sağlamlığı ile tevhidi ilân ederek dediler ve kendileri ile beraber böyle demeyip şirke sapan milletlerini küçümsemek ve çirkin görmek için de şöyle söylediler: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *8- Biz gerçekten (yeryüzü) üzerinde olanları kupkuru-çorak bir toprak yapabiliriz.(5) 9- Sen, yoksa Kehf(6) ve Rakim(7) Ehlini bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi sandın?(8) 10- O gençler, mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, demişlerdi ki: "Rabbimiz, katından bize bir rahmet ver ve işimizden bize doğruyu kolaylaştır (bizi başarılı kıl) . 11- Böylelikle mağarada yıllar yılı onların kulaklarına (ağır bir uyku) vurduk. 12- Sonra iki gruptan hangisinin kaldıkları süreyi daha iyi hesap ettiğini belirtmek için onları uyandırdık. 13- Biz sana onların haberlerini bir gerçek (olay) olarak aktarmaktayız.(9) Gerçekten onlar. Rablerine iman etmiş gençlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetlerini arttırmıştık.(10) 14- Onların kalpleri üzerinde (sabrı ve kararlılığı) rabtetmiştik; (Krala karşı) Kıyam ettiklerinde demişlerdi ki: "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'dir; ilah olarak biz O'ndan başkasına kesinlikle tapmayız, (eğer tersini) söyleyecek olursak, andolsun, gerçeğin dışına çıkarız." 15- "Şunlar, bizim kavmimizdir; O'ndan başkasını ilahlar edindiler, onlara apaçık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Öyleyse Allah'a karşı yalan düzüp-uydurandan daha zalim kimdir? AÇIKLAMA 5. 6. ayet Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyordu, fakat 7-8. ayetler dolaylı olarak kafirlere hitap etmektedir: "Bu dünyada gördüğünüz ve sizi aldatan her şeyin sadece sizi denemek için düzenlendiğini açıkça anlamalısınız. Fakat ne yazık ki siz tüm bunların sadece eğlence ve oyun için yaratıldığını sanıyorsunuz. İşte bu nedenle siz hayatın tek amacı olarak: "Ye, iç ve eğlen" ilkesini kabul ediyorsunuz. Bunun sonucu olarak sizin gerçekten iyiliğinizi isteyen kimseye aldırmıyorsunuz. Tüm bunların sadece sizin zevk ve eğlenceniz için değil, sizi denemek için yaratıldığını anlamalısınız. Siz bu nimetlerin arasına, hanginizin hayatın gerçek amacını anlayacağını ve gönderiliş amacınız olan Allah'a ibadette hanginizin sabredeceğini denemek amacıyla gönderildiniz. Tüm bu eğlence araçları o gün sona erecek imtihan süreniz bitecek ve yeryüzü bomboş bir hale gelecektir." 6. "Kehf" sözlükte büyük ve geniş mağara anlamına gelir. 7. " " kelimesinin anlamı konusunda değişik görüşler vardır. Bazı sahabeler ve tabiin, Rakim'in bu olayın meydana geldiği yerin ismi olduğu ve bu yerin Ayle (Akabe) ve Filistin arasında olduğu görüşündedirler. Bazı müfessirler de Rakim'in mağarada uyuyanlar anısına yapılan yazıt (kitabe) olduğu görüşündedirler. Mevlana Ebu'l-Kelam Âzâd, Tercüman'ül Kur'an adlı tefsirinde birinci görüşü kabul eder ve Rakim'in Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Rekem denilen (Yeşu, 18: 27) yer olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra bunun tarihi Petra şehri olduğunu belirtir. Fakat Ebu'l Kelam, Kitab-ı Mukaddes'de anıldığı şekliyle Rakim'in Benjaminoğulları'na ait olduğunun ve Yeşu'ya göre bu kavmin Ürdün nehrinin batısı ile ölü deniz arasında yerleştiğini ve Petra'nın Ürdün'ün güneyinde olduğunu gözönünde bulundurmaktadır. İşte bu nedenle modern arkeologlar Petra ile Rakim'in aynı yer olmadığı görüşündedirler. (Bkz. Encylopaedia Britannica, 1946, cilt XVII, s. 658) Biz de Rakim ile "kitabe"nin kastedildiği görüşündeyiz. 8. Bu soru, kafirlerin "mağarada uyuyanlar" hakkındaki şüpheli tutumlarını ortaya koymak amacıyla sorulmuştur. "Siz gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın bir kaç kişiyi bir kaç yüzyıl boyunca uyku halinde bırakmaya ve onları uykudan uyandırır gibi diriltmeye gücü yetmez mi sanıyorsunuz? Eğer güneşin, ayın ve dünyanın yaratılışını düşünmüş olsaydınız, böyle bir şeyin Allah için zor olduğunu düşünmezdiniz bile." 9. Bu hikayeyle ilgili en eski kaynak Suriyeli bir Hıristiyan rahip olan Saruc'lu James'e aittir. James "Mağarada uyuyanların" ölümünden bir kaç yıl sonra M.S. 452 de doğmuştur. Bu olayı geniş ayrıntılarıyla açıklayan hitabe, James tarafından M.S. 474'de veya o sıralarda kaleme alınmıştır. Bu Suryani kaynağı ilk müslüman müfessirlerin eline geçmiş ve İbn Cerir et-Taberi tefsirinde birçok raviden bu kaynağı nakletmiştir. Diğer taraftan aynı kaynak Avrupa'ya ulaşmış ve Yunanca, Latince tercümeleri yayınlanmıştır. Gibbon'un The Declihe and the Fall of Roman Empire (Roma İmparatorluğunun Çöküşü) adlı kitabının 33. bölümünde "Yedi Uyuyanlar" başlığı altında söyledikleri, bizim müfessirlerimizin anlattığı hikayeye o denli benzemektedir ki ikisinin de aynı kaynaktan alındığında şüphe yoktur. Mesela, Yedi Hıristiyan genci, işkence yaparak mağaraya sığınmaya zorlayan kralın ismi, Gibbon'a göre, İmparator Decius'tur. Decius Roma İmparatorluğunu M.S. 249-251 yılları arasında yönetmiştir ve onun dönemi Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) takip edenlere yapılan işkencelerle meşhurdur. Müslüman müfessirlerin kitaplarında ise bu imparatorun adı "Decanus" "Decaus" olarak geçmektedir. Bizim müfessirlerimize göre bu olayın geçtiği yerin ismi "Aphesus" veya "Aphesos"tur. Diğer taraftan Gibbon'a göre bu yerin ismi Ephesos (Efes) 'tir. Yani Anadolu'nun batı sahilindeki Roma'nın en büyük limanı ve şehridir. Bu şehrin harabelerini bugün de Türkiye'nin İzmir kentinin 20-25 mil ötesinde görmek mümkündür. (Bkz. Harita: 1) . "Mağarada uyuyanların" uyandıkları dönemin imparatorunun adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Tezusius"tur, Gibbon'a göre ise II. Theodosius'tur. Bu İmparator, Roma İmparatorluğu Hıristiyanlığı kabul ettikten sonra M.S. 408-450 yıllarında tahtta bulunuyordu. İki hikaye arasında o denli benzerlik vardır ki, Mağarada uyuyanların uyandıktan sonra yiyecek almak için şehre gönderdikleri adamın adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Jamblicha", Gibbon'a göre ise Jamblichus'tur. İki hikayenin ayrıntıları da hemen hemen aynıdır. İmparator Decius zamanında Hz. İsa'ya uyanların acımasızca işkenceye uğradığı sırada, yedi Hıristiyan genç bir mağaraya sığındılar ve uykuya daldılar. Daha sonra İmparator I. Theodosius'un tahta geçişinin 38. yılında (yaklaşık olarak M.S. 445-446 yıllarında) yani bütün Roma İmparatorluğunun müslüman olduğu bir dönemde uyandılar. O halde mağarada yaklaşık 196 yıl kaldılar. Bazı oryantalistler, yukarıda anlatılan hikaye ile Kur'an da anlatılan kıssanın aynı olmadığı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar Kur'an'da (25. ayet) anlatılan olayın 309 yıl olduğu, oysa bu hikayede olayın 196 yıl olduğu fikrini savunurlar. Bu itiraza 25. açıklama notunda cevap verdik. Kur'an ile bu Suryani kaynağı arasında birkaç küçük fark vardır. İşte bu nedenle Gibbon, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) "cahillikle" suçlamaktadır. Fakat onun kendisine dayanarak bu iftirayı attığı Suryani kaynağı ona göre bile olay bittikten 30-40 yıl sonra bir Suriyeli tarafından ele alınmıştır. Gibbon, bu olayın bir ülkeden diğer bir ülkeye ağızdan ağıza yayılırken nasıl değiştiğini gözönünde bulundurmamaktadır. Bu nedenle bu kaynağı kesin doğru kabul edip aralarında var olan değişiklik nedeniyle Kur'an'ı itham etmek yanlıştır. Böyle bir tutum ancak dini düşünceler hakkında çok önyargılı olan ve mantığın gereklerini bile görmezlikten gelen kafirlerin tutumu olabilir. "Mağarada Uyuyanlar" olayının geçtiği Ephesus (Efes) şehri, yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. II. yüzyılda kurulmuş ve putperestliğin en büyük merkezi olmuştur. Bu şehrin en büyük putu, Ay tanrıçası Diana idi ve onun bulunduğu tapınak eski dünyanın harikalarından biri olarak kabul ediliyordu. Bu puta tapanların büyük bir bölümünü Anadolulular oluşturmaktaydı.... Roma İmparatorluğu da onu tanrıçalarından biri olarak kabul ediyordu. Hz. İsa (a.s) dan sonra onun mesajı Roma imparatorluğunun çeşitli bölgelerine ulaşmaya başladığında, Efesli birkaç genç putperestlikten vazgeçtiler ve Allah'ı Rableri olarak kabul ettiler. Tours'lu Gregory, "Meraculorum Liber" adlı kitabında bu Hıristiyan gençler hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler toplamıştır. "Onlar yedi gençti. İmparator Decius onların inançlarını değiştirdiklerini öğrenince onlara yeni dinleriyle ilgili sorular sordu. Onlar, İmparatorun İsa'nın dinine tamamen karşı olduğunu bildikleri halde, inandıkları Rabbin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olduğunu ve ondan başka hiç bir ilah tanımadıklarını, aksi takdirde büyük bir günah işlemiş olacaklarını açıkladılar. İmparator buna çok kızdı ve onları öldüreceğini söyledi. Fakat daha sonra onların gençliğini göz önünde bulundurarak, dinlerini değiştirmeleri için üç gün süre verdi. Bu üç gün sonunda inançlarından dönmezlerse öldürüleceklerdi. Bu yedi genç fırsattan faydalandılar ve şehirden ayrılarak dağda bir mağaraya sığınmak üzere yola çıktılar. Yol üzerinde bir köpek peşlerine takıldı. Onu geri çevirmeye çalıştılar, fakat köpeği peşlerinden ayıramadılar. Sonunda gizlenebilecek bir mağara buldular ve içine gizlendiler. Köpek de mağaranın girişine oturdu. Yorgunluktan derin bir uykuya daldılar. Bu olay M.S. 250 yıllarında meydana geldi. Yaklaşık 197 yıl sonra M.S. 447'de, İmparator II. Theodosius zamanında, tüm Roma İmparatorluğunun Hıristiyan olduğu ve Efeslilerin de putperestlikten vazgeçtiği bir dönemde uyandılar. Bu dönemde Romalılar arasında, öldükten sonra dirilme ve mahşer günü ile ilgili yoğun bir tartışma gündemdeydi. İmparatorun kendisi de insanların kafasından bu inançsızlığı silmek için bir fırsat gözlüyordu. O denli ki bir gün insanların inançlarını ve düşüncelerini düzeltecek bir ayet, bir mucize sunması için Allah'a yalvarıp dua etti. İşte tam o günlerde "yedi uyuyanlar" mağaralarından uyandılar. Uyandıktan sonra gençler birbirlerine ne kadar uyuduklarını sormaya başladılar. Bazıları bir gün, bazıları da günün bir bölümü kadar uyuduklarını söylediler. Bir sonuca varamayınca tartışmayı bıraktılar ve gerçek sürenin ne olduğunu Allah'a bıraktılar. Daha sonra arkadaşlarından Jean'ı gümüş paralarla yiyecek almak üzere şehre gönderdiler ve ona tanınmamaya dikkat etmesini zira Efeslilerin onu Diana'nın önünde secde etmeye zorlayacaklarını tenbih ettiler. Fakat Jean şehre indiğinde tüm dünyanın değişmiş olduğunu görerek şaşırdı: "Bütün topluluk Hıristiyanlığa girmiş ve şehirde Diana'ya tapan hiç kimse kalmamıştı. Jean bir dükkana girdi ve birkaç somun ekmek almak istedi. Fakat para olarak verdiği gümüşlerin üstünde İmparator Decius'un resmini gören dükkan sahibi gözlerine inanamadı ve yabancıya bu parayı nereden bulduğunu sordu. Genç adam paranın kendisinin olduğunu söyleyince aralarında bir tartışma başladı. Daha sonra etraflarına büyük bir kalabalık toplandı ve mesele şehrin yöneticisine kadar ulaştı. Yönetici de şaşırmıştı ve parayı aldığı hazinenin nerede olduğunu soruyordu. Fakat genç paranın kendisine ait olduğu konusunda ısrar etti. Yönetici ona inanmadı, çünkü yaşlılardan hiç birinin tanımadığı yüzyıllar öncesine ait bir paraya gençler sahip olamazdı. jean, imparator Decius'un öldüğünü öğrenince buna hem şaşırdı, hem de sevindi. Kalabalığa önceki gün Decius'un zulmünden kurtulmak için birkaç arkadaşı ile birlikte mağaraya sığındıklarını söyledi. Yönetici çok şaşırmıştı ve arkadaşlarının gizlenmekte oldukları mağarayı görmek isteyerek gencin peşinden gitti. Onların arkasından büyük bir kalabalık da geliyordu. Mağaraya geldiklerinde gençlerin gerçekten de İmparator Decius zamanına ait olduklarını farkettiler. En sonunda İmparator Theodosius'a da haber verildi ve o da mağarayı ziyaret etti. Daha sonra yedi genç mağaraya geri döndüler ve orada son nefeslerini verdiler. Bu apaçık mucizeyi görünce insanların öldükten sonra dirilmeye inançları tekrar güçlendi ve İmpartor mağaranın etrafına büyük bir anıt inşa edilmesi için emir verdi." Yukarıda anlatıldığı şekliyle mağarada uyuyanların hikayesi Kur'an da anlatılan kıssaya o denli benzemektedir ki, bu yedi gencin Ashab-ı Kehf (Mağarada Uyuyanlar) olduğu kolayca kabul edilebilir. Bununla birlikte bazıları bu hikayenin bir Anadolu şehrinde geçtiği, oysa Kur'an'ın Arabistan dışında gelişen bir olaya değinmediği şeklinde bir itiraz yöneltirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre, bu Hıristiyan hikayesini Ashab-ı Kehf kıssası olarak kabul etmek Kur'an'ın üslup ve ruhuna aykırıdır. Bize göre bu itiraz yanlıştır. Kur'an, Arapları uyarmak amacıyla Arabistan içinde veya dışında yaşayan Arapların tanıdığı doğru yoldan sapan birçok eski toplulukla ilgili hikayeler anlatır. İşte bu nedenle Kur'an'da Mısır'ın eski tarihine değinilmiştir, oysa Mısır hiç bir zaman Arabistan'ın bir parçası olmamıştır. Sorun şudur: Kur'an'da Mısır tarihine değinilebilirken, neden Arapların Mısır tarihi kadar tanıdık olan Roma ve Roma tarihine değinilmesin? Roma sınırları Kuzey Hicaz'a kadar uzanmıştı ve Arap kervanları hemen hemen bütün yıl boyunca Romalılarla ticaret yapıyordu. Bundan başka doğrudan Roma yönetimi altında olan Arap kabileleri de vardı. Roma İmparatorluğu Araplar için yabancı değildi. Ve bu gerçek, Rûm Suresiyle açığa çıkmıştır. Şöyle bir fikir de akla gelebilir: Mağarada uyuyanlar kıssası, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) peygamberliğini sınamak için Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların kışkırtması ve Arapların hiç bilmediği konularda sorular sormalarını tavsiye etmeleri üzerine Mekke'li müşriklerin Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri soruya bir cevap olarak da anlatılmış olabilir. 10. Yani onlar samimiyetle inandıklarında Allah da onların doğru yola olan imanlarını artırdı ve onlara, bâtıla boyun eğmek yerine hayatları pahasına hak yolunda sabır ve sebat etme gücü verdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *14. kalplerini pekiştirmiştik; öyle ki, doğrulup birbirlerine: (15) "Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir", demişlerdi "Biz asla O'ndan başkasına yalvarıp yakarmayacağız, böyle bir şey yaparsak çok çirkin bir şey dile getirmiş oluruz! 15 - Lafzen, "kalktıkları/ayaklandıkları zaman" -yani, yanlış yoldaki soydaşlarının yahut müminlere zulmeden yöneticilerin karşısına dikildikleri zaman (bkz. 7. not). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *14. Ve onların kalplerini kuvvetlendirdik, o vakit ki: Kıyam ettiler de dediler ki: Bizim Rab'bimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rab'bidir, ondan başkasına bir ilâh diye tapamayız. Diyecek olsak elbette ki, haktan pek uzak bir söz söylemiş oluruz. 14. (Ve onların kalplerini kuvvetlendirdik) İmanlarını açık olarak da gizli olarak da muhafaza ettiler, İmanları uğrunda zahmetlere katlandılar, yurtlarını, vatandaşlarını terkederek bir mağaraya kapandılar (o vakit ki) onlar, kendilerini putperestliğe davet eden "Dekyanus" adındaki zorba bir hükümdarın yanından (ayağa kalkarak dediler ki: Bizim Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir) öyle mahlûk, fanî olan şeyler nasıl rablık vasfına sahip olabilir ki, biz onları kendimize Rab edinelim? Biz (ondan) o göklerin ve yerin yaratıcısından (başkasına bir ilâh diye tapmayız) çünki o kâinatın yaratıcısından başkası ilahlık vasfına asla sahip olamaz. Öyle bir mahlûka ilâh (diyecek olsak elbette ki) andolsun ki (haktan pek uzak bir söz söylemiş oluruz.) akıl dışı pek ziyade zulüm ve cehaletten ibaret bir lakırdıda bulunmuş oluruz.